The Long and Winding Road
by musguita
Summary: Le mira de tal modo que es como si nunca se hubiesen dicho todo lo que se dijeron, como si no se hubieran mirado pensando que se odiaban.


**The Long and Winding Road.**

**I.**

Sabe que ocurre algo en cuanto la ve llegar. Puede que no sea tan perceptivo como ella, que la mitad de las cosas o gran parte de ella se le escapen siempre, pero cuando se trata de Hermione, Ron es capaz de desarrollar eso que llaman sexto sentido. Si hay alguien que la conoce a pesar de que muchas veces no la entienda, es él. Por eso espera hasta que están solos en su cuarto, rodeados de un montón de libros y el sonido del papel. Como si todavía estuviesen en Hogwarts o fuesen a volver después del verano.  
-Le he borrado la memoria a mis padres –confiesa por fin.  
A Ron se le olvida un poco lo que ha leído en Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar una Bruja y todo lo que ha planeado para poner en práctica sus trucos.  
Hermione tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ordena los libros como si estuviesen hablando de un examen. Los aprieta entre las manos, le tiemblan los labios y no le mira a los ojos. Ron se acerca, se arrodilla junto a ella, coge el libro que sostiene y lo deja a un lado. Se dice que es ahora o nunca y le coge de las manos. Ladea la cabeza, le da un pequeño apretón y ella le mira.  
-Está bien, Hermione. Ellos estarán bien. Y tú también –llora y cree que él acabará haciéndolo.- Y cuando todo termine iremos a buscarlos. Serán como unas vacaciones. Hasta podemos ir en afilón si quieres.  
-Avión –le corrige con una sonrisa.  
-Eso, avión.  
Hermione deja escapar una leve risa entrecortada. Ron la rodea con los brazos, torpemente al principio porque en el fondo espera que ella quiera seguir ordenando libros. Es esa parte de él que siempre cree que jamás dejará de ser solo Ron para Hermione. Y sabe que no debería sentirse tan complacido cuando Hermione apoya la cabeza contra su pecho y le abraza por la cintura, con sus rizos cosquilleando en su nariz, porque ella no está feliz y le duele. Pero lo hace.  
Decide que mañana le enseñará al otro Ron.

**II.**

Aquello parece una competición por ver quién es el invitado más irritante de la historia. Al menos tía Muriel no pretende encandilar a Hermione y preferiría aguantar las impertinencias de su familiar antes que la barbita de chivo y las miradas lascivas que le dedica a su mejor amiga. Y encima pretende reírse a costa del padre de Luna. Es como si pidiese a gritos un puñetazo.  
-¿Quién es ese hombre que va de amarillo chillón?  
-Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de una amiga nuestra –mira de refilón a Hermione.- Vamos a bailar.  
Hermione le observa boquiabierta y tarda un par de segundos en aceptar. Se levanta, Ron la coge de la mano y la lleva hasta la pista de baile. Luna se balancea de un lado a otro con los brazos extendidos y sigue el ritmo de una forma envidiable para alguien como él. Seguramente Hermione agradece más que haya optado por sacarla a bailar aunque ahora mismo no esté tan seguro de que haya sido una buena idea.  
Pone una mano en su hombro y con la otra le coge la mano izquierda. Ron rodea con la derecha la cintura y carraspea. Hermione le dedica una sonrisa de ánimo.  
-No bailo desde el baile de Navidad en cuarto curso. Me da que no he mejorado desde entonces.  
-Yo tampoco soy una experta –contesta.  
Ron enarca una ceja y se hace el sorprendido.  
-¿Hermione Granger no es una experta en algo? Merlín, ya lo he visto todo.  
Hermione ríe y le golpea ligeramente el hombro. Bailan una canción más en silencio.  
-Estás muy guapa, de verdad.  
Lo dice porque le incomoda un poco el silencio y porque Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar una Bruja afirma que los halagos siempre funcionan. Además, no es que esté diciendo ninguna mentira.  
-Gracias –dice en voz baja.  
Al final acaba bailando con Luna y Ginny, mientras George y Fred hacen girar a la pobre Hermione por toda la pista de baile como si fuese un muñeco. Hermione tiene que huir después de más de media hora de tortura hacia la mesa donde Harry está sentado solo.  
Ron espera tranquilamente a que le sirvan tres cervezas de mantequilla cuando la voz retumbó entre la tela de la lona: El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí.  
De pronto, durante unos segundos, todo ocurre a cámara lenta. La gente no sabe qué hacer o a dónde ir. Se buscan entre el silencio y el miedo. Un grito de pánico detona todo y lo siguiente que oye son chillidos, la voz de Lupin y Tonks vociferando "¡Protego!" al mismo tiempo y Hermione llamándole a gritos. "¡Ron! ¡Ron!" Busca el origen del sonido de su voz entre los gritos de los invitados y hechizos y maldiciones a partes iguales. Entonces los ve. Corren y miran a todas partes y Harry tiene que tirar de su mano para que no la arrastre la gente que huye presa del miedo.  
Consigue abrirse paso entre la multitud. El alivio que se dibuja en la cara de Harry cuando le ve se evapora rápidamente cuando coge a Hermione por el brazo y siente como giran y todo es negro y silencio a su alrededor.  
Un vacío seguro.

**III.**

Es irónico como un lugar tan odioso vuelve a ser el único sitio que les proporciona seguridad. Grimmauld Place resulta mucho menos acogedor y oscuro que la última vez que lo vio. Han pasado dos años y las telarañas y el polvo vuelven a estar dónde las encontraron por primera vez. Hay algo más siniestro sobre ellas, sobre la propia casa que le pone los pelos de punta. Casi salta de felicidad cuando Hermione propone que duerman los tres juntos en el salón.  
Harry duerme a su lado. No cree que esté descansando. Tiene el ceño fruncido y no es como el quinto curso, pero hay algo en su forma de dormir que le dice que está inquieto y que es bastante probable que tenga una de sus pesadillas. Se siente impotente cuando ocurre por mucho que les proporcione información sobre los planes de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.  
-¿Está dormido? –susurra Hermione.  
-Sí.  
-¿Crees que está pasándole otra vez?  
-Podría ser.  
-No es bueno que mantenga ese contacto con él.  
-No creo que pueda evitarlo –le defiende.  
Seguramente, aunque pudiese, Harry optaría por abrir su mente con tal de saber cuál será el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, duda que sea capaz de evitar las pesadillas y las visiones.  
Los dedos de Hermione rozan los suyos, como si estuviese buscando su mano entre la oscuridad y la coge con delicadeza.  
-Lo importante ahora es que tu familia está bien.  
Ron no contesta. Ahora solo parece por ahora. Sabe que no es poco, pero tampoco mucho. Por ahora se conforma con dormir dado de la mano de Hermione y sentirse un poquito más seguro.  
Tiene la impresión de que el ahora durará poco.

**IV.**

Está harto de comer setas mal cocinadas, de pescado que casi ni lo es y de esperar. Nunca ha esperado tanto. Harto de las guardias y el frío, de no tener ninguna pista y una lista de cosas que buscar y no saber por dónde empezar. De la posibilidad de que se pasen años recorriendo el mundo porque Gran Bretaña se ha quedado pequeña para aburrirse en una tienda de campaña donde lo único más insoportable que la comida es el frío y el no hacer nada. De que lo único que le queda por hacer a diario es sentir que no volverá a ver a su familia.  
Y ahora tiene que aguantar como los dos parecen haber hecho el mayor descubrimiento de la historia mientras su hermana ha puesto su vida en peligro. "Los Weasley ya han sufrido suficiente con sus otros hijos". Se le encoge el corazón mientras la cadena del Horrocrux parece enrollarse alrededor de su cuello y asfixiarle.  
Para cuando quieren darse cuenta de que existe, Ron es un manojo de ira, inseguridad y frustración. Hermione se empeña en que todo es obra de la influencia del Horrocrux, pero Harry y Ron se conocen mejor que eso. Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, Harry no deja de estar menos harto de todo eso, solo que él tiene que mantener la esperanza porque es lo único que tiene. Muy en el fondo sabe que están hablando en serio, que Ron está arriesgando más que ninguno y odia que no sean capaces de verlo.  
Se gritan y Ron se acerca amenazante mientras busca su varita. Pero Hermione, siempre ella, es más rápida que los dos y acaban separados por un escudo invisible. Ron mira directamente a Harry y lo ve en sus ojos. Lo reconoce porque él mismo lo siente.  
-Deja el Horrocrux.  
Se lo quita sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Hermione está más pálida de lo normal.  
-Y tú, ¿qué haces?  
-¿Cómo que qué hago?  
-¿Te quedas o qué?  
-Yo…  
Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar una Bruja dedica un pequeño capítulo para las causas perdidas. No define el tono de la negación, pero Ron reconoce que ha estado persiguiendo algo que nunca pudo alcanzar cuando le dice que se va a quedar con Harry. Se siente estúpido porque debió verlo antes, porque Harry siempre fue mejor que él, El Niño Que Sobrevivió, El Elegido, el buscador más joven del siglo y el favorito de todos. Ron solo fue un Weasley más.  
-Vale. Lo prefieres a él.

**V.**

Por qué Harry corre detrás de su propio patronus le sorprende. No más que el hecho de que se quite toda la ropa y se tire a una charca. Ron corre como no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo. Después de pasarse horas buscando en ese bosque el muy idiota parece estar en una de esas misiones suicidas que siempre salvan el mundo al final. Pero hay cosas que ni el propio Harry Potter debería hacer solo.  
Tira la mochila a un lado y salta detrás de su amigo. Bucea hasta encontrarle, con el frío clavándose en los músculos como un millón de agujas. Le rodea con ambos brazos por el pecho y tira de él hacia la superficie. La cadena del Horrocrux está apretada alrededor del cuello de Harry y Ron se la quita rápidamente. Cuando por fin recobra el conocimiento es bastante evidente que le cuesta creer que es él. Le mira de tal modo que es como si nunca se hubiesen dicho todo lo que se dijeron, como si no se hubieran mirado pensando que se odiaban. Supone que es porque nunca lo hicieron de verdad, porque se han echado tanto de menos que prefieren pensar que aquello nunca pasó. Al menos él quiere creer que es así.  
Harry le dice que el patronus no era el suyo, que era una cierva, y él intenta no hablar mucho sobre su marcha. Ha vuelto y eso es lo que cuenta y espera que Harry lo tenga en cuenta, que sea una de esas cosas en las que los dos coinciden plenamente y nadie diga nada más. Y de pronto le está proponiendo que destruya el Horrocrux.  
Ron se niega pero si hay alguien casi tan testarudo como él ese es Harry. Insiste que debe ser él quien lo destruya, como si fuese su destino.  
-Sí puedes. ¡Claro que puedes! Acabas de recuperar la espada, y sé que tienes que utilizarla tú. Por favor, deshazte del guardapelo, Ron.  
Entonces acepta. Harry abre el Horrocrux y siente como si estuviese cara a cara con Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Recita uno a uno cada uno de sus mayores temores, como puñetazos en el alma recordándole que es Ron Weasley y que hay alguien mejor que él. Solo que Ron sabe que no es cierto y mantiene la espada alzada, la levanta un poco más para clavarla y de repente aparecen Harry y Hermione. No son ellos, pero lo que dicen siempre ha estado presente en él. Reconoce lo que dicen porque en el fondo siempre lo ha sentido.  
La espada se balancea a un lado mientras observa horrorizado y Harry grita:  
-¡Hazlo, Ron! Ron…  
Es la voz de su mejor amigo la que le impulsa a dejar caer la espada con fuerza sobre el guardapelo. Observa entre horrorizado y aliviado como las versiones malévolas de sus mejores amigos desaparecen ante sus ojos. Harry recoge los pedazos del guardapelo en silencio. Ron se siente expuesto y pequeño. Suelta la espada y se deja caer de rodillas contra el suelo. Nota la mano helada de Harry a través de la ropa en su hombro.  
-Cuando te marchaste Hermione pasó una semana entera llorando, o quizás más, pero no quería que yo la viera. Hubo muchas noches en que no nos dijimos ni una palabra. Sin ti… Es como una hermana para mí; la quiero como a una hermana y creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí. Siempre ha sido así; creí que lo sabías.  
Ese es el problema. Que siempre creyó saber las cosas, pensar las cosas y creer que de verdad eran así. Creyó que jamás volvería verle, que no le perdonaría nunca.  
-Lo siento. Perdona que me marchara. Ya sé que soy un… un…  
Lo cierto es que ni él mismo sabe lo que es. Ha estado pensándolo durante todo este tiempo, ensayando las palabras exactas que diría porque debía estar preparado para pedir perdón y rogar si era necesario. Y siempre pensó que no había una palabra lo suficientemente exacta para describir lo que había hecho.  
-Lo que has hecho está noche lo compensa con creces: ni más ni menos que recuperar la espada, acabar con el Horrocrux y salvarme la vida.  
Ron se siente un poco más ligero y reconciliado consigo mismo.  
-Suena más espectacular de lo que ha sido en realidad.  
-Suele ocurrir así; hace años que intento explicártelo.  
Harry sonríe con el pelo mojado y congelado sobre la frente. Podrían tener diez años otra vez y haberse encontrado en aquel vagón, enseñarle lo que eran las ranas de chocolate y descubrir Hogwarts juntos. Y Ron sabe que en el fondo nunca habría cambiado nada, que serían ellos con los errores y las cosas buenas.  
Se abrazan, temblando de frío y feliz porque vuelven a ser Harry y Ron.

**VI.**

Es la tercera vez en su vida que tiene la horrible sensación de que va morir y cada una de ellas duele más que la anterior. Fleur le ha ayudado a limpiarle la sangre reseca de las heridas y el pelo. Nunca ha parecido tan vulnerable y frágil. Se sienta al borde de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla y coge su mano derecha entre las suyas.  
Comprende que las guerras no están hechas para luchar. Tan solo para sufrir.  
Desde la ventana ve a Harry cavar entre las hierbas secas donde han aparecido hace pocas horas. Le gustaría ir a ayudarle, aunque no sabe si prefiere hacerlo solo y en realidad lo único que de verdad quiere hacer en ese momento es estar junto a ella cuando despierte.  
Lo único que se oye es el mar y la respiración pausada de Hermione. No deja de mirarla. Es algo irracional. Es un miedo que no tiene mucho sentido, el creer que puede irse de verdad mientras duerme.  
Abre los ojos muy despacio y esboza una pequeña sonrisa cuando le ve. Intenta incorporarse pero el dolor y Ron la obligan a tumbarse.  
-¿Harry?  
-Vivo –contesta.  
Suspira aliviada y aprieta su mano.  
-Pensé que no lo conseguiríamos –dice en voz baja.  
-Yo tampoco –confiesa ella.  
Se quedan unos segundos en silencio.  
-Dobby ha muerto.  
Ron dirige la vista hacia la ventana y Hermione la sigue, aunque no puede ver más que el cielo azul tintado de nubes grises.  
-Harry está cavando una tumba. Esperaba a que despertases y asegurarme de que estabas bien…  
-Ve con él –le interrumpe.  
Asiente y duda durante un segundo eterno. Acerca una mano hacia su rostro y le acaricia la mejilla. Justo donde tiene una pequeña herida. Hermione cierra los ojos y él se levanta. Cuando llega a la puerta se para y se vuelve hacia ella una vez más.  
-Ya ha empezado. Quiero decir, ha empezado de verdad.  
Es más una pregunta, una certeza disfrazada de cuestión. Hermione duda durante un momento.  
-Ya ha empezado.

**Fin.**

_**  
**_**__****Dedidaco a Nagini86.**  



End file.
